Fighting For Bakugan
'Fighting For Bakugan'is episode 14 of Season 2. Plot Faze proves to be too strong for the brawlers to handle and he repeatedly knocks back the Brawlers and their Mechtogan every time they get up. AOH gets up and yells out for 4 of his Mechtogan and then demands them to fuse into Mechtavius Destroyer which they do but Zero Zeksu uses some of his hidden power to blast them all away, destroying each and every one of them. AOH falls to his knees as he realizes that Faze is just too powerful. Titi, PG, Galaxy, King, and Adison all call on their Mechtogan and attack Zero Munikis who blasts them all away, killing PG's Bakugan and Titi's Mechtogan. Bendo, Phos, and Titan Z all charge up energy and send out a combined attack which is quickly deflected by Zero Zeksu who then uses his own combined attack with Zero Munikis, killing Titan Z and sends Phos back into ball form. FSB, Wolf, and Winx all attack Zero Munikis who uses "Dethbuster Zero" to blow up their Bakugan, killing them all. Trip then takes off his BakuMeter, throws it on the ground, and it transforms into a hoverboard. Trip hugs Titi and fist bumps Neos before jumping on his board, placing an ability card on it, and riding off. Neos yells for him as Zak Jaguard uses his Ultimate Ability "Supreme Screw Dive" and follows Trip. Faze then gets nervous and tells Zero Munikis to charge up an attack but before they can use it, Trip, Quetz and Zak Jaguard smash into Zero Munikis and Faze causing a big explosion and Trip's sketchbook falls out of his pocket, into the hands of Neos. When the smoke clears up, Zero Munikis is shown to have devolved back into Destroy Munikis. Everyone looks around but Trip, Zak Jaguard, and Quetz are no where to be found. Faze laughs at how his best friend used his life just to help the Brawlers, while a small tear falls down his face. Titi gets angry at the death of his brother and tries to attack Faze but Zero Zeksu sends him flying into Wolf's hands. Adison and Galaxy both get angry as well and turn their BakuMeters into hoverboards just like Trip. They each say goodbye to the Brawlers, as well as Galaxy giving King a goodbye kiss. They both call on their Mechtogan and Bakugan. Adison uses a Ultimate Ability called "Hurricane Rush" while Galaxy uses her Ultimate Ability "Dragon's Burst Rush" and they all smash into Faze causing him to yell out in pain and another explosion occurs. The smoke clears again and none of them are found, while Zeksu has also devolved and Faze's arm is broken. Tears run down King's face as he mourns over Galaxy and Adison's deaths. Winx yells out in anger as a large flame engulfs him, his Bakugan, and his Mechtogan. Winx says that he has sacrificed too much to let everything end here. When the flames leave Winx's body, Gren Dragaon has now evolved one last time into Flash Dragaon as well as Guren evolving into Flash Guren. Winx jumps on Flash Dragaon and uses an Ultimate Combined Ability called "Eternal Flash Burning" combining him, Winx, and Guren into a large dragon on fire who says goodbye to the Brawlers and crashes into Faze. The smoke clears one last time as Faze has now had his arms and legs broken. Blood runs down his face as Zeksu and Munikis combine their power and transform into a large mechanical-looking dragon. The dragon then combines with Faze and absorbs the leftover energy the Zeal Brawlers left before they died. The dragon evolves and roars at the Brawlers who believe all is lost until the spirits of the Zeal Brawlers combine with Neos, Dash Knight, and his Mechtogan. Faze now calls himself Holo Munikis X and challenges Neos to one final battle. Neos agrees now that he has the combined power of the Zeal Brawlers, their Bakugan, and their Mechtogan. It is now Neos, his newly evolved Mechtogan, Super Sonic and Super Rai, and his Crashing Knight VS Holo Munikis X. Characters Seen *FinalNeos/Nuzamaki90 *King *Titi *Airzel-of-haos *Bendo *Firestormblaze *PyrusGuardian *TheWolf1 *Faze Knight *Winxrainbowix *Galaxy *Adison *Trip *Entire Earth Population *The Entire Military of The Earth *Holo Munikis X Bakugan Seen *Haos Dash Knight (Dash Aranaut) *Haos Crashing Knight (Crashing Aranaut) *Haos Sparking Thunder (Sparking Krakenoid) *Pyrus Delta Roman (Delta Wolfurio) *Pyrus Burning Flare (Burning Trister) *Pyrus Storm Dragonoid *Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid *Pyrus Coredem *Hunter Phos *Pyrus Spatterix *Pyrus Vertexx *Darkus Shade *Darkus Dartaak *Darkus Infinity Helios *Pyrus Taylean *Ventus Skytruss *Ventus Neo Ziperator *Aquos Infinity Helios *Darkus Masked Dio Sivac *Haos Gigan Taures *Pyrus Cross Dragonoid *Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid *Subterra Aluze *Pyrus Hammer Cannon *Subterra Zak Jaguard *Aquos Saint Aquas *Pyrus Gren Dragaon (Evolved) *Pyrus Flash Dragaon (Newly Evolved) *Darkus Zero Munikis *Holo Munikis X Mechtogan Seen *Darkus Zero Zeksu *Pyrus Mordred *Pyrus Titan Z *Subterra Rockfist *Demonis Razen Titan *Subterra Quetz *Haos Lancelot *Aquos Whirl *Demonis Slycerak (AOH lets Wolf use it) *Pyrus Guren (Evolved) *Pyrus Flash Guren (Newly Evolved) *Demonis Zenthon (AOH lets FSB use it) *Demonis Thorak (AOH lets PG use it) *Demonis Dreadeon *Demonis Razen Titan *Demonis Coredegon *Demonis Mandibor *Demonis Exostriker *Demonis Destroyer *Haos Super Sonic *Haos Super Rai *Pyrus Copper (Flare's) *Pyrus Swift (Roman's) *Haos Rasen (Thunder's) *Holo Munikis X Deceased Characters *Trip *Adison *Galaxy *Winx *Zak Jaguard *Quetz *Saint Aquas *Whirl *Hammer Cannon *Mordred *Flash Dragaon *Flash Guren BakuNano/Battle Gear Seen *Silver Bombaplode *Gold Battle Sabre *Gold Battle Crusher *Silver Slicerix *Bronze Shoxrox *Bronze Aeroblaze *Silver Lanzato *Gold Jamsabre Battles *Neo Brawlers & Zeal Brawlers VS Faze = Faze Wins *Trip VS Faze = No Outcome (Trip dies) *Adison & Galaxy VS Faze = No Outcome (Adison & Galaxy die) *Winx VS Faze = No Outcome (Winx dies) *Neos VS Faze = Continues into next episode Trivia Gallery Zeksu1.jpg|Newly Formed - Holo Munikis X Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Bakugan: Dimensions Surge Category:Bakugan: Dimensions Surge